pinkfloydfandomcom-20200222-history
Delicate Sound Of Thunder
Title: Delicate Sound Of Thunder Artist: Pink Floyd Released: November 22, 1988 Total Length: 104:08 Label: EMI (UK), Columbia (US) Track listing # ''Shine On You Crazy Diamond'''' - originally from 'Wish You Were Here' '' # ''Learning To Fly'''' - originally from 'A Momentary Lapse Of Reason' '' # ''Yet Another Movie'''' - originally from 'A Momentary Lapse Of Reason' '' # ''Round And Around'''' - originally from 'A Momentary Lapse Of Reason' '' # ''Sorrow'''' - originally from 'A Momentary Lapse Of Reason' '' # ''The Dogs Of War'''' - originally from 'A Momentary Lapse Of Reason' '' # ''On The Turning Away'''' - originally from 'A Momentary Lapse Of Reason' '' # ''One Of These Days'''' - originally from 'Meddle' '' # ''Time'''' - originally from 'The Dark Side Of The Moon' '' # ''Wish You Were Here'''' - originally from 'Wish You Were Here' '' # ''Us And Them'''' - originally from 'The Dark Side Of The Moon' '' # ''Money'''' - originally from 'The Dark Side Of The Moon' '' # [[Another Brick In The Wall (Part II) (Live DSOT)|''Another Brick In The Wall (Part II)]] - originally from 'The Wall' '' # ''Comfortably Numb'''' - originally from 'The Wall' '' # ''Run Like Hell'''' - originally from 'The Wall' '' * The double LP format did not have "Us And Them" on the track listing. Both the double LP and the double cassette had "Wish You Were Here" between "Another Brick In The Wall (Part II)" and "Comfortably Numb". Credits * David Gilmour: Guitars, vocals * Nick Mason: Drums, percussion * Richard Wright: Keyboards, vocals with * Tim Renwick - Guitars, vocals * Jon Carin - Keyboards, vocals * Guy Pratt - Bass guitar, vocals * Gary Wallis - Percussion * Scott Page - Saxophones * Margret Taylor - Backing vocals * Rachel Fury - Backing vocals * Durga McBroom - Backing vocals * Buford Jones - engineer * David Hewitt - assistant engineer * Storm Thorgerson - Cover Design and graphics * Dimo Safari - Band photography * Doug Sax - mastering Info * Delicate Sound Of Thunder was recorded over five nights at the Nassau Coliseum in Long Island, New York in August 1988 and mixed at Abbey Road Studios in September 1988. * Delicate Sound of Thunder became the first rock album to be played in space, as Soviet cosmonauts took it aboard Soyuz TM-7. They left the cassette box on Earth to save weight. The members of Pink Floyd were present at the launch. * Delicate Sound Of Thunder (the album) reached #11 on the Billboard 200 and is currently listed as Triple Platinum in U.S. sales — it was certified Gold and Platinum on January 23, 1989 and Triple Platinum in April, 1997. * Although David Gilmour stated around the time of its release that the album contained no studio overdubbing whatsoever, he embellished the tracks during mixing with some extra acoustic guitar on "Comfortably Numb", according to engineer Buford Jones. In addition, some harmonies were replaced by studio re-takes: Richard Wright re-did his vocal on "Us And Them" and Sam Brown replaced Rachel Fury's part in "Comfortably Numb." * The cover art depicts a man in a lightbulb suit facing another man in a suit surrounded by birds. Category:Live Albums